Never Really Mine
by aolande1
Summary: "Tell me you meant to give me this ring.  Tell me you bought this ring for me because you love me and want to marry me." Alternate ending to ep 2x03.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this pretty much begged to be written after last night's episode. As soon as I saw Luke in the hospital bed this formed in my head. I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p>She hated hospitals, everything about them. She hated their smell. It reminded her of Biology lab in high school. She hated how bright the lights always were. And she hated the sounds. To her, the sounds of beeping monitors weren't all that reassuring. But most of all, she hated the way they made her feel. All she could feel was death, all around her. She definitely did not want to be in this hospital right now.<p>

It had been a little over a day since Luke had come out of surgery. The doctors had gotten the bullets out, but there was a lot of internal bleeding so they kept him heavily sedated for awhile. Almost everyone from the precinct had come to the hospital after hearing he had been shot. But Andy was the only one allowed to see him until he woke up.

As she sat beside his bed, holding his hand, she couldn't help the knot that formed in her stomach at the sight of him laying there. He looked so frail. So weak. So unlike his usual self. She just wanted him to wake up. To be okay.

As she sat there listening to the sounds of the monitors, she tried to remember the last time she slept. Up until now she hadn't even noticed how tired she was. She shifted in her chair and started to lay her head on the mattress when a slight movement caught her eye.

His eyes began to flutter slowly. The fingers being held in her hand began to twitch. His unconscious breathing began to hitch and speed up.

As soon as she realized what was happening she leaned forward and squeezed his hand a little harder. "Luke?" she asked slowly. She remembered it had been awhile since she used her voice as she heard the raspy sound of it. She cleared her throat and began again. "Luke, can you hear me?"

His eyes began to flutter more rapidly and he let out a few labored breaths. "Luke, wake up. C'mon open your eyes," she said as she applied a little more pressure to the hand she was holding.

She saw him swallow hard and take a deep breath. His mouth opened like he wanted to say something but nothing came out. She reached out to caress his face, "It's alright. Just take it slow. Don't force it," she assured as he kept trying to speak.

Slowly he shifted in bed. His eyes had yet to open but Andy could tell he was slowly beginning to come around. He took a deep breath and barely above a whisper he let out the first word she had heard her fiance say in over a day. "Jo?"

Andy opened her mouth to respond but she had no idea what to say. Had he really just said the name of his ex girlfriend? Didn't he know it was her sitting there by his bed? That she was the one that had never left the hospital. That hadn't even tried to sleep yet. How could 'Jo' be the first word out of his mouth? That one little word hit her like a freight train.

She shifted backwards a little in her chair and tried to regain her composure. She had no idea what to say. She was completely taken aback. "No...it's me. It's Andy."

At that Luke opened his eyes. He looked confused. He looked at her and then around the room and then back to her. "Andy?"

She decided to just shake it off. Now wasn't the time to interrogate him. She wanted answers, but they could wait. His recovery was the most important thing right now.

She smiled and rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. "How do you feel?" she asked as he became more coherent.

"Like shit," he let out as soon as he had his bearings.

Andy nodded, "I'm going to go get the doctor and let him know you woke up," she said as she let go of his hand and stood up. She needed to get out of there. For a more than twenty four hours she couldn't wait for him to wake up. And now that he finally had she wanted nothing more than to get away from him.

She left his room and headed down the hallway towards the nurses station. She found his nurse quickly and told her he had woken up. After, she headed towards the waiting room to let everyone who was still there know. She was met with a loud applause and huge breaths of relief. Everyone had a million questions for her. They wanted to know if he was alright, how he looked, if they could see him. She answered each question and then made her exit. Her mind was a mess and she just needed to get away for awhile.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Andy returned to the hospital. She had gone home, showered and ate as much as her knotted stomach would allow. After she was done she sat on her couch and tried to figure out how she was supposed to be feeling. Was she supposed to be mad? Was she even allowed to be mad? She must have run every possibility through her head as to why her fiance called for his ex. As soon as she realized she was getting no where and was on the verge of driving herself crazy, she left the house and headed back to the hospital. She needed answers.<p>

She didn't recognize anyone in the waiting room as she walked by on her way to his room. She figured everyone had probably gone home by now. As she reached his door, she knocked lightly and and opened it.

Luke was still in the same position in his bed hooked up to the same machines. The only difference was Jo sitting in _her_ chair. She cleared her throat and they both turned to look at her. Jo gave Luke's hand, the fact that she was holding it had not slipped past Andy, a final squeeze and stood to exit the room. She smiled at Andy as she passed and shut the door as she left.

Andy walked over to the chair and took a seat. She smiled at Luke and he smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

As he let her hand fall back to the bed, she pulled it away. She placed her hands in her lap and took a deep breath. All the thinking she had done back at the house had brought her some answers. Now she just needed to know if she was right. She needed some kind of confirmation.

"I wasn't supposed to find this, was I?" she asked looking down at the ring she was twisting around her left ring finger.

"What?" he asked. He knew exactly what she meant.

"The ring," she answered. Her mind rushed back to the night he had given her the ring. She had found it, asked him about it and he proposed. She remembered how confused he was. She remembered the way he stared at the box in her hand. He was shocked. More shocked than she was.

"Andy, its not that you weren't supposed to, I just wanted it to happen differently," he let out.

She nodded and thought to herself for a moment. "You said her name when you woke up," she said without making eye contact with him. She kept her eyes on the ring she was still twirling around her finger.

Luke didn't understand. He shook his head and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Jo. You said Jo. Not me. I was here, Luke. Waiting for you to wake up and when you did you said _her_ name," she let out not being able to hide the defeated tone of her voice.

_Shit. _"Andy...it's not like I meant to. I was unconscious for over a day. I just had major surgery. I could have said anything," he began to explain.

"Yeah but you didn't," she said finally bringing her eyes to meet his. "You asked for your ex girlfriend."

He sat there. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. What was he thinking, saying Jo's name. He exhaled and reached out to touch her. She pulled back. She didn't want him to touch her. She needed answers. She needed to be strong.

Looking at him, seeing him search desperately for an explanation, it hit her. All at once she connected the dots. Luke didn't intend on her finding the ring because he wasn't planning on proposing to her. Then why did he have the ring?

_Oh my God. _"The ring...it wasn't for me, was it?" she asked not being able to hide the shock that colored her face.

"Andy, what do you mean? Who else would the ring be for?" he asked praying she wouldn't connect the dots.

"For her..."

"Andy, you're my girlfriend. Why would I have a ring for someone else?"

"I'm not saying you were going to give it to her now." It all started to make sense. "You had it hidden in your things. I found it," she said out loud more to justify things to herself than to get an answer from him. "How long have you had the ring?" she asked hoping she wasn't on the right track but knowing all to well she was.

"Andy..."

She shook her head in protest. "Luke. How long have you had the ring?" She wasn't messing around.

He didn't answer. He sat there staring down at his lap. He didn't know what to say. She wasn't supposed to figure any of this out.

"Oh my God..."

Slowly she took off the ring. She grabbed his hand, opened it and dropped the ring in his palm.

"Andy, please don't do this," he pleaded as he took the ring.

"What am I supposed to do, Luke. You gave me a ring you had originally bought for another women. You gave me this ring because I caught you off guard and you had to cover for yourself. I was never supposed to find this. It was never supposed to be my ring..."

"Andy, it's not like that. I..."

"Tell me you meant to give me this ring. Tell me you bought this ring for me because you love me and want to marry _me_," she finished searching his eyes almost begging him to lie to her. She figured it out. There was nothing he could say that would justify any of this.

He shook his head, clearly defeated. "I'm sorry, Andy. You're right. About all of it. I bought that ring for Jo when we were together. I proposed to her and she said no. I never got rid of it. I couldn't," he took a deep breath. "When you found it I panicked. I wasn't planning on proposing to you. I love you, but we weren't there yet. I didn't want to have to explain what I just have so I told you it was for you. I never mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, well, you did," she let out as she stood up. She walked to the door, took one last look over her shoulder and left.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since she left the hospital. He hadn't called. Hadn't tried to win her back. She was hurt. She was angry. So she did what she did best. She ran. As soon as she got home she changed into her running clothes and took off. She needed to clear her head. She needed to figure out where she was going to go from here.<p>

After about three miles she rounded the street she lived on. As she came closer to her house she noticed something that stood out. Something that had never been there before. A truck. A big silver tuck. She jogged up to it and noticed he wasn't in it. She walked down the sidewalk that led to her front door and saw him leaning against it with his phone out.

As soon as he saw her he put his phone away. "I tried calling but you didn't pick up," he said as she came closer.

"Yeah, I left my phone in the house. What are you doing here?" she asked taking out her headphones and wrapping them around her iPod.

He smiled, "Well I went by the hospital but you weren't there so I thought I'd see if you were here. I just wanted to see how you're doing," he said as he looked her up and down. He couldn't help but wonder why she was out running and not at the hospital, with her fiance.

"I'm fine. You wanna come in?" she asked as she scooted by him and took out her key. She unlocked the door and went into the house. She didn't shut the door so Sam followed her in.

He had never been in the house before. Aside from the other day when Luke had been shot. But he didn't really have time to take everything in then. It was a big house. Way too big for two people. It was clean and pretty empty. To the point. _Suits_ _Luke_, he thought.

"How's Callaghan?" he asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

She walked up to the fridge and grabbed a water. "He's doing fine. He woke up this morning. The doctors say he will make a full recovery. They're going to keep him there for a few more days though just to monitor him."

"Well that's good news," Sam said trying his best to be happy about the situation.

Andy nodded, "Yeah, it is," she agreed. "Hey, I'm just gonna go change out of these clothes. Give me a minute," she said as she walked out of the kitchen and headed towards her bedroom.

A couple minutes later she came out. Sam was pacing around the living room checking out some of the nicknacks they had scattered around. "You want a drink?" she asked as she came through the hallway.

"Sure, whatever you're having," he answered.

She grabbed two beer from the fridge, opened both, handed one to him and sat down. Shortly after he joined her.

She took a long swig of her beer before setting it on the coffee table. She leaned back in the couch and threw her head back so she was looking at the ceiling. Sam set his beer down next to hers. "McNally, I have to ask. How come you're not at the hospital?" He really hoped he wasn't crossing any lines. But something was up. He could feel it. Something wasn't right.

"Visiting hours are over," she said nonchalantly still looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh..." he said in response. Her mind was clearly somewhere else.

"Andy, what's going on?" he asked trying his best not to sound like he was prying.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on. Everything's good," she answered grabbing her beer and taking another sip.

"I'm not buying it. I really can't see the hours of visitation keeping you away from your fiance when he's just been shot. What's going on?" he asked again hoping she would open up to him.

She stared straight ahead for awhile but finally said, "Luke's not my fiance anymore."

Sam couldn't help his response. He was shocked. They had only been engaged for two days and already it's over? Something was definitely off. "Wanna tell me about it?" he asked hoping she would feel comfortable enough to tell him what happened.

She took a deep breath, glanced in his direction and took another sip of her beer. "I called it off," she let out with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it wasn't the right move," she answered.

"I'm sorry," he said in the most convincing voice he could manage.

She nodded, "Don't be. I'm not."

He set his beer down and leaned forward invading her personal space a little bit more. "Andy," he began. "You don't have to act strong in front of me. I know you're hurting. You called off your engagement. Tell me why," he pleaded barely above a whisper. He wasn't sure why they were talking so quietly since they were obviously the only people in the house.

"It was never really my engagement. It was never really mine," she paused and looked over at him. "The ring. Remember how I told you I found it. Well, I wasn't supposed to. He didn't buy it for me," she let out with a defeated laugh. "He bought it a few years ago. For Jo," she finished shaking her head. She knew how pathetic she sounded. How could she have not known?

"Callaghan's such an idiot," Sam said under his breath. He looked up at Andy as soon as he realized he had said that out loud and was about to take it back when she started laughing.

"Yeah, he is. I guess I am too, huh?"

"Andy, you're not an idiot. There's no way you could have known Luke bought that ring for Jo. He's the idiot for thinking you wouldn't find out."

"I think he really thought he'd get away with it. If I wouldn't have found out I don't think he would have told me," she let out. She was finally beginning to see Luke for who he really was. Never in a million years did she think he could stoop this low. She was just glad she figured it out sooner rather than later.

"Probably not. Like I said, he's an idiot," he said through his signature dimpled grin.

Andy couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks for being here, Sam. For wanting to check up on me. Thanks."

"Anytime, McNally."

She looked over at him and smiled. She knew he meant it. "So, any plans for the rest of the night?" she asked him.

"Nope, not really," he answered unsure where she was going with this.

"You wanna help me pack my stuff. Might as well start and seeing as neither one of us has anything better to do..."

He couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face. "Yeah, McNally. I'll help you pack. I definitely can't think of anything better to do."

* * *

><p>So, I'm thinking I might add to this one. Like an epilogue or something. I'm not really sure. I planned to get Sam and Andy together romantically, but it just didn't fit in this part. So I'll probably add another chapter to it. What do you guys think? Would you like to read more? Any ideas? Let me know!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright guys, here's the second and final part to this story. This is a total fluff piece full of flirtation and hot McSwarek lovin'! I really hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p>"Alright. What do you think?" Sam asked as he hammered the final nail into the wall and hung the last of her pictures.<p>

Andy squinted as the last picture was nailed in place. She looked around her living room and let out a sigh of satisfaction. "It's perfect," she answered with a beaming grin.

"Of course it is," Sam agreed with a wink in her direction.

"Thanks for doing this, Sam," she said as she handed him a water. "You're much better at hanging pictures than I am," she laughed as she remembered the last time she tried to hang artwork. Traci had finally been the one to tell her it wasn't her strong suit.

"It's all in the wrist, McNally," he joked as he laid his hammer down on the coffee table. "So is it finally done?" he asked looking around her new apartment.

"Yeah," she nodded as she took in the scene surrounding her. "It's finally done. It's beginning to feel like home," she added.

It had been four months since she had moved out of the house she shared with Luke, her ex fiancé. It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be to find an apartment which resulted in her staying with her father much longer than she originally thought she would. But in time she found the perfect little third floor walkup in the heart of the city. Also, it was walking distance from the 15 which only solidified her decision.

Initially things were tough after her breakup. Working with an ex is never an easy feat and as much as they tried to avoid each other at the precinct, they did have to work together on some things. Without ever verbally addressing it, they fell into an easy and professional working relationship.

Shortly after Luke was released from the hospital with a clean bill of health he returned to work. He and Jo laid low for a while, but eventually they got tired of hiding their relationship. They were happy and everyone could see it. The cops at the 15 were standoffish at first, but as soon as they saw Andy was okay with the new relationship, the judgment stopped and things returned to normal.

House hunting while working sixty hour weeks was virtually impossible. However, Andy managed to find time on the weekends to look for a new place. Traci came over every Saturday morning and circled ads in the paper with her over coffee and donuts. It took a couple months, but eventually they found the perfect place. Sam, Dov and Chris all helped her move in, which only took one afternoon. Between the manpower and lack of stuff they actually had to move, it was easy.

So for the last four months things cruised along nicely. Work was steady, with no abundance of life or death situations.

Sam had turned down the offer to rejoin the Guns 'n Gangs squad. And surprisingly it wasn't all that hard of a decision. Special assignments and UC ops used to be his niche, but things change. His priorities had changed dramatically in the last year and he came to terms with the fact that Guns 'n Gangs wasn't for him anymore. Other things were more important now. Other _people _were more important to him now.

"You know," he began as he took one final look around her living room before fixing his eyes on her. "This place looks really great. It's very you, McNally," he finished. He was proud of her. So proud of her for realizing she could stand on her own two feet. She had found an apartment that suited her perfectly. She was happy, which made him happy.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Sam," she returned keeping her eyes locked with his. She meant it. She knew he would disagree, but she really couldn't have gotten through the last four months without him. He was her rock, both on the job and off. His constant support was incredibly encouraging and she repeatedly drew strength from it.

"Yeah you could have, but I'm glad I was there to help," he said as his dimples made themselves known. Sometimes it seemed the entire world closed in around the two of them when they were alone. Like nothing else mattered. This was one of those moments. A moment when his breath catches, butterflies dance in his stomach and his eyes always seem to drift away from her eyes and towards her lips. He gets hot. His palms begin to sweat. Time seems to slow. All he can see is her-

"So I guess I owe you one," she interrupted his train of thought. In moments like these, she found it best to change the subject. Maybe not best, but definitely familiar. They could fill a book with things they didn't talk about. They read each other well. And because of it, both knew when things approached dangerous waters it was easiest to just take a step back.

He swallowed hard. Pushed the feelings back down to where he kept them day in and day out. "Yeah, I guess you do. Any thing in mind?" he asked shifting to a more comfortable position on her couch.

"Well as a housewarming gift my dad got me this cook book and for the last couple nights I've been looking through it finding recipes I'd like to try. Wanna be my guinea pig tonight?" she asked playfully hoping he would say yes. It was just dinner. Between friends. Why not?

"Sure," he nodded. "What time should I be back over?" He couldn't help but think if he couldn't be anything else why not settle for guinea pig.

"How 'bout seven?" she asked glancing towards the clock that hung above her fireplace. That gave her three hours to prepare.

"Sounds good," he answered as he stood up from the couch. He collected his hammer and box of nails and headed towards the door. "See you later," he said as he turned the nob and glanced back at her. She was smiling. Man, that smile did wicked things to him.

"See you later," she returned as he closed the door. _Oh my God._

* * *

><p>It was a quarter to seven and Andy began to second guess her decision to have Sam over for dinner. Not because the food wasn't ready. It was. But because she wasn't sure if <em>she<em> was ready.

After he left, she took out the cookbook her dad got her. It was Rachel Ray's newest cookbook. That much she knew. At that moment she was happy she decided to leave that detail unsaid during her conversation with Sam earlier. She started browsing through recipes. She was between pasta, steak, pizza…she had no idea what to make. Then she saw one that caught her eye. "You Won't be Single for Long" vodka cream pasta. She debated for only a moment on whether or not she should tempt fate and then decided why the hell not. Pasta it is.

She made her list, went to the store, put everything away and hopped in the shower. More to calm her nerves than anything else. Once she got out and ready she headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

As she was placing the pasta in the oven to keep it warm there was a light knock on her door. She glanced down at her watch. It read 6:55. He was early.

She took a deep breath, smoothed out her dress and headed for the door. She opened it. He stood there, holding a bottle of wine. She couldn't help but notice he looked a little nervous. She thanked him for the wine and invited him in.

After opening the wine and bringing the food to the table they both sat down. Sam served Andy first and then himself. "So, how was the rest of your afternoon?" he asked as he finished placing some salad on his plate.

"It was nice. Just cleaned up a little around here and went to the store. Nothing too exciting," she answered as she took a sip of her wine. "What about you? What'd you do after you left?"

"Not much, just watched some TV," he answered nonchalantly. Truth was, it was the longest three hours of his life. He hadn't been able to relax since he left her apartment earlier in the afternoon. His nerves were a wreck. He didn't even know why he was so nervous. It was just dinner. They'd done it plenty of times before. But something was different this time. Something had been different for a while now. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he liked it.

Conversation flowed easily throughout dinner. They never struggled for things to talk about and there were never any awkward silences. After they finished eating Sam poured two more glasses of wine and they headed into her living room.

"Thanks for dinner, McNally. It was actually really good," he said with a teasing smile.

"Hey," she protested as she punched him in the arm. "Don't sound so surprised," she finished shaking her head and mocking a frown.

"Oh you know I'm just teasing. It was good, really. I didn't expect anything less," he added.

"You know I slaved over that for hours, right?"

"Uh-huh, sure you did."

She laughed into her glass and took a sip of wine. It felt good, sitting there with Sam. She couldn't remember the last time she had dressed up and made a nice dinner. It was a welcome change from the Styrofoam temple that sat in her fridge.

"You know I was thinking," she began as she shifted on the couch so she was directly facing him. "We should do this more often." She wasn't really sure where she was going with that statement, but maybe it was time to stop beating around the bush. She was single. He was single. They were adults, friends even.

"McNally," he said making sure he had her complete attention. _God she's beautiful._ "All you have to do is ask, you know?"

"Yeah, well it goes both ways, Swarek. You obviously think you're a better cook than me so why don't you prove it some time," she challenged playfully. _Where'd that come from?_

"Okay," he laughed. "You're on. Next time we'll do this at my place." Next time? Were they already talking about next time? He couldn't help but think that maybe, finally after all this time they were beginning to get on the same page.

"Deal," she answered. "You ready for dessert?"

"Absolutely. What're we having?"

"Ice scream," she answered with a wicked smile. "I didn't know what you liked so I figured I couldn't go wrong with ice cream."

"You definitely can't go wrong with ice cream, McNally."

Andy got up, served two bowls and came back to where Sam was sitting. "Here you go," she said as she handed him a bowl.

She sat down and they ate their ice cream in silence. Both inadvertently sneaking glances at the other.

She looked up and noticed Sam was staring at her. She furrowed her eyebrows silently asking him what he was thinking. When he didn't answer she asked out loud.

He smiled and shook his head. "It's just…you have some ice cream on your…" he didn't finish. Instead he scooted closer and slowly raised his thumb to her lip. She subconsciously leaned forward and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. He noticed her breath catch as he placed his thumb above her lip to wipe the tiniest bit of ice cream off her face. Never once, during the exchange, did their eye contact falter.

She swallowed hard and took in a deep breath. "Thanks," she said barely above a whisper. Her eyes were still locked with his.

"No problem," he returned. He shifted his weight so he was even closer to her than he was before. It's like he was being drawn to her. His eyes shifted between her eyes and her lips. Everything about her was pulling him in. He felt his own breathing speed up. Those little butterflies once again formed in his stomach.

He began to raise his hand again. The same one that only moments before removed the ice cream from her face. His fingertips made contact with her cheek and he pushed a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. He let his hand linger there, between her ear and her neck, for a minute before he fully wrapped it behind her neck. He felt her breathing hitch as he slowly guided her forward.

He searched her eyes as she came to him. When he saw no resistance he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. They were sticky. He could taste the vanilla ice cream on them. He let his tongue slip out of his mouth and he ran it along her lower lip.

She kissed him back. His lips were cold to the touch. She could taste the sweetness the ice cream left. She felt his tongue sweep across her lower lip. She accepted and parted her mouth to allow him access. She was on the verge of losing the last bit of control she had left in her.

She pulled away slightly. "Sam-" He kissed her again. "Sam, I don't know-"

"It's okay, don't overthink it," he reassured her only centimeters from her lips. He decided now was a good time to get rid of the bowls they both held in their laps. Without ever tearing his lips away from hers, he placed both bowls on the coffee table.

As soon as his hands were free, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer. She welcomed him and followed suit and wrapping her arms around his neck. The kisses deepened and quickened as their hold on each other tightened.

"I've wanted this for so long," she let out between heavy breaths.

"I know. Me too." He couldn't believe this was happening. Obviously the idea had crossed his mind that something like this might happen, but he never actually imagined it would. He couldn't believe he had her in his arms again. It felt so…right. Like she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

However, his body was adjusting much quicker than his mind was. He could feel himself growing harder with each kiss he shared with her. One good thing about helping her move in, he knew exactly where her bedroom was.

As he stood up he brought her with him. He welcomed the change of position as he now had much better access to her. He couldn't stop touching her. He pulled her as close as he could get her.

She could feel his erection pressed against her middle. She didn't even know it was possible to want something this bad. She had no idea she wanted him this bad until tonight. She slowly began to push him backwards towards her bedroom.

When he decided that walking backwards was too complicated at the moment he picked her up, turned around and carried her to her room. As he stepped over the threshold he set her down. He was overcome with desire. He couldn't stop kissing her. But he needed to know if she was sure.

"Andy," he breathed out.

She wasn't having it. "Mhmm," she protested. "No talking, Sam. Just kiss me," she pleaded as she dove in for another kiss. She had never been so turned on by simply kissing anyone in her entire life. Although, there was nothing simple about these kisses. These kisses said everything that had been left unsaid for the past year. They said everything.

"Andy," he tried again this time being able to force some distance between them. "You need to tell me if this isn't what you want. If we keep at this I'm not going to be able to stop," he said breathlessly. As he finished he let his nose brush against her cheek. He really was being drawn to her. God help him if she said she wanted him to stop.

She opened her eyes and placed both her hands on his cheeks. "I want this, Sam. God, I've never wanted anything so badly in my life," she said as she placed a hot open mouthed kiss on his lips. "Don't stop," she whispered. She couldn't ask him to stop even if she wanted to. Her body simply wouldn't allow it. Her reaction to him was overwhelming. She needed every inch of her body to be touching his. She was wet with pleasure and wanted nothing more than to share this night with him. There was no turning back. She knew that just as much as he did.

* * *

><p>She woke up in the middle of the night to a heavy form breathing deeply on her chest. As soon as her eyes adjusted and she took in the sleeping body, she smiled. Sam was asleep, head on her chest, arm draped over her stomach.<p>

She had never been more comfortable in her life. _I guess the pasta worked_, she thought to herself as she remembered the name of the dish she chose to make earlier. She laughed it off, leaned down and placed a soft kiss in his hair. He stirred and for a moment she thought she woke him, but he only let out a light breath and nuzzled closer to her.

At that moment there was nowhere else she wanted to be. She was home. In her own apartment with a man she knew she would soon call hers. She had no doubt in her mind that this was exactly where she was supposed to be. This was her life. And she was completely content to live it exactly how she was at that very moment.

* * *

><p><em>Okay guys, that's it for this one. Thanks for reading! What'd ya think? It's been a long time since I've attempted to write romance between these two so I really hope it turned out alright. Or better than just alright. Let me know!<em>

_I'm slowly starting to get my muse back for McSwarek fiction. It definitely helps that the show is back and most of the material is just begging to be written about. So far I've written this story and one other one titled Stay for season 2. If you haven't read that one yet I would totally love it if you checked it out. It's based on one of the promos where (I think) Andy asks Sam to tell her to stay and he does. I wrote it before the show even came back so some of you may have missed it. Visit my profile to find it!_


End file.
